The Indecent Proposal
by Shadowhunter-Herondale
Summary: karla lost the love of her life the day of their wedding. All that she has want since then is a baby but she has tried dating guys and have turned out to be jerks. One night she meets Rosalie's cousin and she decides that he is the right one. The night of the club she proposes to him to do her the favor of donating his sperm and that they can be parents with no strings attached.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**Hey guys here is a story that I just started writing this weekend when I was listening to a song called Propuesta Indecente by Romeo Santos and this idea came into my head. I'm almost done with it and after that I should be getting back to finishing the rest of my stories. Being Different is still being written and I have already written all the way to chapter 90. The rest have been on hold since I want to finish Being Different first but the story Love at First Sight has been finished for a while so I should be updating once or twice a week after I already have the chapters uploaded here. I will finish the rest so don't worry about that. Well I hope y'all enjoy this story and I have made it as short as I possibly could. it's only four pages long. Let me know what y'all think. Well I will now leave you guys to the chapter. Enjoy!**

I sighed as I put my foot on the brake. I really hated living in Houston because of the traffic, and because of the crazy weather. The summer was always too hot and during winter it was like we had the whole four seasons together. My phone started to ring and I reached for it in the passenger seat. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey Karla um I wanted to know if you're on your way already." Rosalie said.

Esme, Rosalie, and I have been best friends since high school.

"Yes Rosalie but I'm stuck in traffic. I couldn't leave earlier. I'm sorry." I told her.

"It's okay. We got here twenty minutes ago and thought you were on your way. My cousin is already here also." Rose said.

I sighed.

Rosalie wanted to find me a boyfriend. She thought that I needed someone since I haven't been on a real date in years.

"I'm sorry I don't know what's going on." I told her as I released the brake pedal.

The car started moving forward.

"Is the traffic at least moving?" She asked.

"Yes, going forty on the freeway its way better than not moving at all." I told her.

Rosalie chuckled.

"Where are we meeting anyway?" I asked.

"Well we're at mambos right now, and from there we're going to a club." Rose said.

"A club?" I asked.

"Yes a club. We're going dancing." She said,

_Dancing?_

"Who else is going?" I asked.

"Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Gisselle, my cousin and I." Rose said.

I nodded. "Well um since we're going clubbing I might as well go home and change." I told her.

"Karla!" Rosalie whined.

"I'm sorry but I'm stuck in traffic and I'm too dressed up for a club. I would look too professional for a club. You see what I mean?" I said.

Rosalie sighed.

"At what time are y'all going to the club?" I asked.

"We're heading over there at ten." Rose said.

I nodded. "Well its eight thirty so it should give me enough time." I said.

"Okay see you there." Rose said.

"Okay." I said before I hung up.

The traffic started moving faster and I was glad. In the end it had turned out that there had been a major accident and three lanes had been closed.

Once I passed by the accident I sped down the highway wanting to get home fast.

*()*

I sighed as I got out of the shower.

It had been a very long week at work but it was finally over.

Now I could enjoy my weekend. I wrapped myself in a towel and went to my closet. I went through my dresses.

_Which one should I wear?_ I thought. I had a brown one, a black one, a gray one, a silver one, but in the end I decided to go with a baby blue dress.

It was a short one shoulder dress.

I dried my hair first and then I straighten it. After that I put it in a high ponytail. I did my makeup after that. When I was done I went to put on the dress and my black short ankle boots. I went to look at myself in the mirror.

_Mother taught me well._ I thought with a smile. My makeup looked natural. I sighed and grabbed my phone, car keys, and money. I wrapped the money in a paper towel and I put it in my bra. I grabbed my phone and did the same since I wasn't going to be taking a purse. I sprayed some perfume and left my room. I walked down the stairs quickly and got out of the house. I locked it and then I went to get in my car. I got out of the driveway and started driving towards the club.

*()*

I got out of the car after I had parked it in front of the club. I handed the keys to a young man and he gave me a ticket. I dialed Rosalie's number.

She answered on the second ring. "Hello!" Rosalie said.

I could hear the loud music on the other side. "Hey I just got here. Where are y'all at?" I asked.

"We're inside!" She yelled.

I lowered the volume on the phone.

"Hang on! Emmett's going to meet you there!" Rose said.

I nodded. "Okay." I said before I hung up and put my phone in the middle of my bra. I walked back to the front and waited for Emmett.

After a while Emmett came out.

"Hey Em." I said with a smile.

Emmett smiled and gave me a big bear hug. "Hey!" He said. He let me go just as four guys were passing by us.

"Hey sexy momma why don't you come with us, we can show you some really good time." One of the said.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Emmett said stepping in front of me blocking my view.

"Emmett come on lets go." I said pulling his arm.

Emmett didn't even move.

"Emmett!" I said.

The four guys walked away.

"That's what I thought." Emmett said before he turned around.

**Okay guys that is it for this chapter. Let me know what you guys think. It's going to get better after this I promise. Thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Next update should be on Thursday take care**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Hey guys here is chapter 2 of The indecent Proposal chapter:) I really hope y'all are enjoying the story so far. So I was asked in the first review I got for this story if Rosalie is with Emmett. Yes Rosalie is with Emmett, Carlisle with Esme, Alice with Jasper except for Edward. Edward is not with Bella but with a girl named Gisselle. In this story the only ones that are old are Jasper and Alice. They are the main character's parents and that's all I'm saying. The rest y'all will figure it out later. I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones I have created. With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter. Enjoy!**

I sighed as we made it inside. It had been a good thing that the men hadn't said anything back and that the whole situation didn't turn into a fight.

"That was a close one." Emmett said.

"Yea it was. Why are you always looking for a fight, Emmett?" I asked.

"Well I don't go to the gym for nothing." Emmett said with a smile.

I laughed.

Emmett took my hand in his and we walked through the dance floor since it was full of people dancing.

Well I walked.

Emmett danced.

Then we finally made it to our table in the vip section.

"Karla!" Rosalie said giving me a hug.

"Hey Rose." I said hugging her back.

"What do you want to drink?" Emmett asked as he kept dancing.

"Um I'll start with a corona." I said.

Emmett nodded and left. He danced through the dance floor and went to the bar.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Hey Esme." I said going to give Esme a hug.

"Glad you could make it." Esme said hugging me back.

I smiled. "Carlisle." I said giving him a hug.

"Karla." He said hugging me back.

"Hey uncle Edward!" I said giving my uncle a big hug.

Uncle Edward is mother's little brother. He is two years older than me. "There's my favorite niece!" Uncle Edward said.

I laughed. "I'm only your favorite niece because Novalee is four years older than you." I told him.

Uncle Edward chuckled. "Look I want you to meet someone!" He yelled in my ear.

"Not so loud!" I told him.

Uncle Edward rolled his eyes. He went to take a young woman's hand I'm his and brought her to where I was. "Karla this is Gisselle. Gisselle this is my niece Karla." He said.

"Nice to meet you." Gisselle said extending her hand.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand. "So what happened to Bella?" I asked.

Uncle Edward sighed.

"Bella?" Gisselle asked.

_Oh shit._

"Um.. I'm sorry I didn't...mean to cause any problems." I said letting go off Gisselle's hand.

"Bella is in the past. I thought that she was going to be good but she cheated on me with Aro." Uncle Edward said before he took his shot of tequila.

"You mean Aro the mail man?" I asked.

Uncle Edward nodded. "That's the one." He said.

I shook my head. " I can't believe it. She looked so honest." I said.

"Yea well you know what they say." Uncle Edward said as Emmett came back with my corona.

I took a drink from the corona. "What?" I asked.

"Face that we see, heart we don't know." Uncle Edward said.

"Mom always says that." I said.

Uncle Edward took another shot of tequila. " I know. I got it from her." He said.

I chuckled.

"Karla! Karla! Come over here! I want you to meet my cousin!" Rosalie said.

I rolled my eyes at uncle Edward. "I'll be back." I told him before I took another drink from my beer.

Rosalie came over, grabbed my arm and started pulling me.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Be careful! I 'ma drop my beer!" I told Rosalie.

Rosalie sighed. "Sorry. I just really want you to meet my cousin." She said.

"It's okay." I told her.

We went around the table to another table where Emmett was talking to someone.

The man was tall. Very tall. Even taller than Emmett, Carlisle, and uncle Edward by a few inches. He was buff, which meant the he spent some time at the gym.

"Karla I want you to meet my cousin, Jace. Jace I want you to meet my best friend Karla." Rosalie said.

_Please don't be old._ I thought before the man turned around.

I was surprised.

He was a young man. Around my age and very handsome. He had the most beautiful eyes that I had ever seen. "So you're the one that Rosalie can't stop talking about." Jace said. He had the most musical voice.

"And you are the cousin that she talks so much about." I said.

He smiled. "Jace Herondale." He said extending his hand.

"Karla Mc Cathy." I said shaking his hand.

"Well Emmett and I will leave you guys alone so y'all can get to know each other." Rosalie said before she left with Emmett.

"But..." I said turning around but they went to where Esme and Carlisle where with uncle Edward, and Gisselle.

"So...Rosalie says you work with your father?" Jace asked behind me.

I turned around and went to sit next to him but kept some space between us. "Yes I have been working with him on in his business since I was sixteen." I told him.

"That's good. So how old are you?" Jace asked.

"Twenty six." I told him.

He nodded.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Twenty eight." Jace said.

**Okay guys I'm going to leave it there. He next chapter will start right off where this one left off. Thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Feel free to ask any questions and I will try to answer without spoiling the story lol next update will be on Thursday. Until then take care :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys here is chapter 3 I really hope you guys enjoy it. I wanted to warn y'all that in the future chapter there will be some sexual content but I will warn y'all when that moment comes. I would like to thank anyone that has reviewed. I really appreciate it. Thank you so much. I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones I have created. With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Karla's POV**

I nodded.

_Not too young and not too old! _I thought.

"So what do you do?" I asked.

"I'm an astronomer." He said.

"Really? That sounds really cool." I said.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes. It's a good thing that they gave me weekends off." He said.

I smiled. "You probably work too much." I told him.

Jace laughed.

I smiled and bit my lip.

_He has the most beautiful smile._ I thought.

"I heard you work too much also." He said.

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Yea I do, but it pays off." I said I took a drink from my corona.

"Really?" He asked.

I smiled and took another drink. Then I nodded. "Yep. The thing is that I'm saving for when I decide to start a family." I told him.

"You don't plan on getting married?" He asked.

I sighed. "Well then men I have gone out with are such a pain in the ass, and I don't want to have my children to have that kind of father." I told him before I took another drink.

"Hi, I hope y'all are having a good time. Can I get y'all anything?" A waiter asked.

"Um I'll have a pina colada." I said.

"I'll have a billionare's margarita." Jace said.

The waiter nodded. "I'll be right back with your drinks." The waiter said before he left.

We nodded.

"This is not a good place for a conversation." I told him.

Jace smiled. "Have you ate?" He asked.

I shook my head and finished the corona. "No. I barely had time to get home and get ready." I told him.

"How about if we finish this drink and I invite you to eat? We can still have some drinks at the restaurant." He said.

I smiled and nodded. "Now that's a place for a conversation." I told him.

Jace smiled. "Would you like to dance? At least one song tonight?" He asked.

I smiled. "Sure." I said. I stood up and we walked together to the dance floor.

The song "Stand by Me" by Prince Royce started playing when we got to the dance floor.

I put my left hand on Jace's right shoulder.

Jace put his right hand on my waist and took my right hand in his left.

Then we started dancing to some bachata.

Two steps to the left and two to the right.

Jace turned me in a circle and then we continued to dance again.

By the time the song was over, I had started to sweat.

We went to sit back at our table and we started drinking our drinks.

"I didn't know that you were a great dancer." I told him.

Jace smiled. "That's because you didn't ask. You are a great dancer as well." He said.

I smiled. "Thank you." I told him. I could feel a set of eyes on us but I didn't pay any attention. I just wanted to enjoy myself.

We finished our drinks and stood up. "Alright everyone have a great night!" I said going to where everyone else was.

"You're leaving?" Rose asked.

"Yes we're leaving." I said.

"Oh! Um well have fun!" Rose said trying to hide a smile.

"Its nor for that Rose! We're going out to eat." I told her.

Rosalie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Take good care of her cuz." Rose said.

"I will." Jace said with a smile.

"Call me or text me when you get home." Uncle Edward said.

I smiled and nodded. "Nice seeing you again Esme and Carlisle." I said.

"You too." Esme said giving me a hug.

"We'll see you tomorrow, right?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course." I said.

Carlisle nodded.

Jace and I turned around and got out of the club.

"Finally some quiet." I said.

Jace chuckled.

"Did you bring a car?" I asked.

"Um no. Rosalie brought me here because she said that if I brought a car I could leave whenever I wanted, but if I had known my cousin had such a beautiful friend I would have joined y'all sooner." He said.

I blushed. "Im not that pretty." I told him.

"Sure you are. I bet there is a big list of men that would like to be with you." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't believe you." I told him as I handed the ticket to one of the guys outside.

A few moments later the guy came back with my car.

"Believe me I think that you are even if you don't believe it." He said as the guy parked my 2014 black Charger in front of us.

"Alright. Alright I believe you. Now get in the car." I told him as I walked around my car to get to the driver's side.

The man got out. " I hope you had a great time and we hope to have you back again." He said.

"Thanks." I said before I got in the driver's side.

Jace got in the passenger's side. "This is your car?" He asked.

"Well I do work my ass off, so I might as well have something good don't you think?" I asked.

Jace smiled. "That's true." He said.

I smiled and put on my seatbelt. Then I put the car on drive and sped out driving towards the restaurant.

**Okay guys that's it for this chapter. I really do hope y'all enjoyed it let me know what y'all think and if there is something that y'all would like to see even if the story is just starting. Thank you for rading. Thank you for reviewing and until next time **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys how is everyone doing? I hope y'all are doing good. I would like to thank y'all for reading this story and for following it. It really means so much to me. I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones I have created. With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter. Enjoy!**

**KARLA'S POV**

I put the car on drive and put my foot on the gas pedal.

The back wheels peeled out and the car raced forward.

I saw that Jace put on his seatbelt quickly and locked the door.

I chuckled.

"Cool car." Jace said.

"Thanks." I said.

"I really didn't think this was your car." Jace said.

I laughed. "Yea some women don't like the adrenaline." I said as I got on the freeway and started to speed up more.

"You really surprise me." He said.

I smiled. "I'm not the ordinary girl. If you take your time to get to know me, then you'll surprise yourself more. I can't believe Rosalie didn't tell you that." I told him.

"She didn't tell me anything when I asked her how you were. She just said that when I met you I would see that you are a very special woman." He said.

I smiled. "Typical Rosalie." I said with a smile.

*()*

I parked in front of a Taqueria Arandas. I turned off the car and took off my seatbelt. I got out and took my phone and money out from my bra. I took some twenty bills and put them behind the cover of my phone. I left the rest of the money inside the car and locked the doors.

We went in and went to sit at a table.

"Well they don't serve very good drinks like at the club, but we can at least talk here." I told him.

"Yes that's true, besides you can get some food into your system." He said.

I nodded and smiled.

"Can I get y'all anything to drink?" The waiter asked.

"Two Coronas." Jace said.

The waiter nodded and gave us the menu. "I'll be right back with your drinks." The waiter said before he left.

_Man they have some really good food here, but I don't want him to think that I'm a fat ass. _I thought.

Then my stomach growled.

"I'm sorry I haven't eaten since lunch." I told him.

"It's a good thing that we decide to leave then." He said with a smile.

I nodded.

*()*

As the hours passed we kept drinking and talking. We even laughed.

_I have to ask him_ I thought.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

I nodded. "I just need to ask you something." I told him.

"You can ask me anything." Jace said.

I nodded. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by the waiter.

"Excuse me…I'm so sorry to interrupt but its already closing time." She said.

We nodded.

"Here's your tab." She said.

I started to get some money out, but Jace stopped me.

"I got it." He said.

I nodded.

Jace gave the waiter his card and the waiter left.

"So..what did you wanted to ask me before we were interrupted?" He asked leaning forward so he was closer to me.

I smiled. "I think it's better if we're alone." I told him.

Jace nodded. "We're alone." He said.

I laughed.

The waiter came back. She gave Jace his card back. "Thank you for coming, and I hope y'all had a good time." She said.

We stood up and nodded.

I left a twenty as a tip since she did give us good service.

My phone started to ring.

I looked at the screen and sighed.

It was Novalee.

"Shit. She's going to kill me." I said looking at the phone.

"Who?" Jace asked.

"My sister." I said before I answered. "Hey Novalee!" I said maybe sounding a little too excited.

"Where the hell are you?! Uncle Edward called a while ago to see if you had made it home. He said that you didn't text him back. He's really worried!" Novalee said.

"He texted me?" I asked.

"Are you drunk?!" She asked.

"No! Yes. Well maybe a little." I said.

Novalee sighed. "Hurry up and get home!" She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course mother." I whispered before I hung up. "Okay get in the car. I'll take you home." I said.

"Um, maybe I should drive." Jace said.

"Okay." I said giving him the keys. I started to walk around the car and almost felled.

Jace grabbed me and helped me.

"I'm fine." I told him as I got in the passenger seat.

Jace got in the other side and turned on the car. He got out of the parking lot and the rest was a blur.

I felt the car stop after a while.

"Okay so what did you wanted to ask me?" He asked.

_Wait what was it…? Oh yes.._

I sighed. "Okay to you I may be a little drunk but I know what I'm doing. This may sound weird from someone you just met, or indecent but these few hours that I have gotten to know you, have made me see that I can trust you." I said.

Jace nodded.

"So I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be the father to my children." I said.

"What?" He asked/

"Look its really simple. Imp not getting any younger and I've wanted to have a baby. If you agree there won't be any strings attached." I told him.

"Um, how about if we go inside and we talk about this?" He asked.

I nodded.

**Okay guys that is it for chapter 4. I'm trying to make the chapters as short as possible for y'all. Thank you for reading and thank you for the support that y'all have been giving me. Let me know what y'all think about this story so far in your review or what y'all expect for the next chapter. Thank you for everything and until next time **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Hey guys here is chapter 5 **** I really want to thank everyone that has been reading this story and that have put it as your favorite. It really means a lot to me. I also wanted to thank everyone that is following or has favored my other stories. It makes me happy to get an email saying that someone has reviewed or that I have a new follower. Thank you so much. I do not own any of the twilight characters but I do own the ones I have created. With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter. Enjoy!**

I took a drink from my cup and sighed.

The coffee felt good right now.

"So you want to have a baby with me, and no strings attached?" Jace asked sitting on the coffee table in front of me.

I swallowed and nodded.

_Maybe I should have thought this through before telling him _I thought.

"That's why I have been saving. I don't trust anyone anymore. Not after what happened. I've tried but they are all jerks. Besides we don't even have to have sex. It can be an artificial insemination with your semen." I told him.

Jace nodded. "Can I ask you something?" He asked.

I nodded.

"What happened?" He asked.

I sighed and put the cup down. "I was married. I got married fresh out of high school. We were high school sweethearts. We were the same age and we met during our freshman year. He was Emmett's little brother. Jesse proposed to me in our junior year. He got married after graduation. We were getting out of the church when there was a drive by. Jesse got in front of me and took most of the bullets for me. I only received two." I said as tears started to form in my eyes. "He died instantly." I whispered.

Jace hugged me and I started to sob on his shoulder.

"He was a great guy. He was perfect. From that day I decided that I didn't wanted anything to do with love. Rosalie had set me up for some dates, but I didn't even pay attention. Then Emmett suggested to Rosalie to set me up with you." I told him.

Jace let me go and just kept my hands in his. "That's because almost the same thing happened to me." He said.

I looked up at him.

"I was also married, but I didn't think she was the one for me. I told her that I wanted the divorce and I also told her my reasons. Like how our marriage was a mistake. She went crazy. She took her life away with a bullet on the head. She left a note saying that if she wasn't with me she preferred to be dead. After that I decided to stay away from women. I didn't wanted to repeat the same story." He said.

"But it wasn't your fault." I told him.

He nodded. "Since then it has taken me a while to trust people also." He said.

I put one hand on the side of his face.

He put his hand on top of mine to keep my hand there. Then he leaned forward and kissed me lightly.

The kiss was just a peck on the lips, but it felt good.

I big desire came. I just didn't want a peck on the lips. I wanted more. I kissed him, and he returned the kiss.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him.

We kept kissing as Jace's hands traveled up and down my legs. We stopped kissing when we were out of breath, but that didn't stop his hands.

"Is that a yes then?" I asked.

Jace smiled and nodded before he kissed me again. Then he stood up and I stood up as well. "Not here." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because my brother or sister can come in at any moment." He said.

"Oh." I said.

"How about if we head upstairs?" He asked.

I nodded.

We couldn't go to my house because my sister was awake.

"Is this your house?" I asked.

"No. we're only renting it." He said.

I nodded.

"Rosalie didn't tell you that we just moved here?" He asked.

I smiled. "No. she just said that her cousin was single." I told him.

Jace smiled.

I took my phone out.

Novalee had been right.

I had a few texts from Uncle Edward. I sighed and decided to text him.

_Uncle Edward I'm home now, so you can stop worrying now lol I'm staying with Rosalie tonight. Love you see you tomorrow- _I typed and then I hit send.

I decided to text Rosalie also just in case that uncle Edward decided to call her.

_Rose in case that my uncle or sister call you and ask for me, just tell them that I spent the night at your place-_ then I hit send.

Then I texted Novalee.

_Novalee I'm not going home tonight. I'm staying at Rosalie's. I'll see you tomorrow- _ I sent.

Then I got a text from Rosalie.

_Where are you? -_She asked.

_With your cousin-_ I sent back

A few seconds later she replied with a '_Okay. Have fun!_' and a thumbs up.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. It turned off the phone and we went upstairs.

Jace opened the door to his room.

"Jace is that you?" A woman asked.

My heart started to beat faster and I could feel all the blood drain from my face.

"Get in the room." Jace said.

I nodded and got in quickly.

Jace closed the door.

I went to sit on his bed.

It felt comfortable.

"Hey! I didn't think that you were coming back tonight." The woman said.

"Yea I didn't think that either but I did." Jace said.

"Can I come in? I really need to talk to you." She said.

"Altair I really don't think it's the right time." Jace said.

My eyes widened. I looked around for a place where I could hide but the only place that looked like it was high enough was under the bed.

Someone turned the door knob and I crawled under the bed quickly.

"Seriously Altair it's not the right time!" Jace said as they both came into the room.

_Great._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Hey gus how are y'all doing? I really hope that good. Anyway my aunt and cousin are coming home tonight so that has me happy and that is the reason why I am updating a day early. I have also decided to update the rest of my stories since I have the time right now**** I do not own any of the twilight characters, but I do own the ones that ive created. With that said I will now leave you guys to the chapter. By the way there will be a sex scene at the end of the chapters so don't read if you are under 18. Enjoy!**

"What are you trying to hide?" Imogen asked.

I took a peak from under the bed.

Imogen was beautiful. She was tall, had light blonde hair, and had the body of a model. She also had deep blue eyes.

_They're related to Rosalie. Of course she would look like that._ I thought.

"Nothing! Im just tired. That's all." Jace said.

Imogen raised an eyebrow. "I may be younger than you Jace, but I know that you are hiding something. Sooner or later I will figure it out." She said.

"Look. Just head to bed. Im home, and im fine." Jace said.

"Who's car is the one that is parked out front?" Imogen asked.

"Damn." I whispered and then I covered my mouth with my hand.

"What was that?" Imogen asked.

"What was what?" Jace asked.

"You're hiding someone here? Oh my God! You could have just said that! I totally ruined your night. Im so sorry." Imogen said.

I wanted to laugh but I bit my lip.

"Can I atleast meet her?" Imogen asked.

"Imogen!" Jace said. There was something in his voice, but I didn't know him that well yet to know what it was.

"Is it not a she? Oh my, is it a he?" She asked.

Then I laughed and covered my mouth with my hand.

"It's a she." Imogen said.

I might as well come out of my hiding place. I crawled from under the bed and stood up. Then I fixed my dress. "Hi I'm Karla." I said extending my hand.

"Imogen." She said with a smile before she shook my hand. "Im sorry that I ruined your night." She said.

I blushed and looked down.

She let go of my hand. "Well I'm going back to bed." Imogen said before she left.

Jace sighed. "I'm sorry about that." Jace said.

"Its okay." I said sitting down on his bed.

Jace came to sit next to me. "Maybe it's not supposed to happen this way." He said.

I nodded. "Well now its either I stay here or I go to Rosalie's." I said.

"You can stay here in my room, and I'll sleep on the couch." He said standing up.

I grabbed his arm. "We can share the bed. Nothing has to happen." I told him.

Jace nodded. "I'll let you borrow one of my shirts." He said.

I nodded. I pulled down the zipper of the dress. Then I took off my short ankle boots. I stood up and turned around.

Jace sttod there frozen looking at me. He was looking at me weirdly.

I didn't know if it was him or the alcohol I had drank, but all that heat that had happened downstairs came back.

This time it was stronger than before.

I felt a desire that I hadnt felt before. I felt a desire to be in his arms. A desire to have my body pressed against his. A desire to be made his. A desire to have his lips on mine, and for his hands to be all over my body.

I walked to where he was, and took the shirt that he had in his hands away from him. I threw it aside. "I wont be needing it." I told him as I started to unbutton his shirt.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I smiled and stood on my tippy toes to kiss him.

Jace wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him, and then he put me against the wall. He kissed me softly at first, but then he deepened the kiss. He kissed me desperately as if I was going to disappear at any moment.

I kissed him back,and bit his lower lip softly.

He groaned and pressed harder against me.

I took off his shirt and I ran my hands over his chest.

It was hard, and soft at the same time.

His lips left mine. He started making a trail of kisses from the side of my mouth to my neck. Then he started kissing my chest. He pulled down my dress, and I just pulled it all the way doen and let it fall on the floor. He took off my bra while I unbuckled his belt.

I unbuttoned his pants and he took them off.

Then Jace kissed me again and he started touching my breasts.

I moaned against his lips.

He bit my bottom lip softly.

I loved the way his lips felt against mine, but I also liked the pleasure I felt when he bit me. Maybe it had something to do with this being my first time. I had never been with a man.

Not even Jesse.

Jace pressed his body against mine bringing me back to the moment, and so I could feel his erection.

My hands were on his shoulders and slowly they started to travel down his chest, to his waist until they found his boxers. One of my hands went inside his boxer so I could touch him and I froze in shock at the size.

He was huge, and at that moment I realized that it was going to hurt once he went inside of me. Jace thrust forward into my hand.

I ran my fingers over the head of his cock and Jace moaned against my lips. I smiled against his lips.

Jace picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He lied me down on the bed and for a moment he just looked at me.

"Don't stop." I told him..

Jace smiled. He took off his boxer and then he covered my body with his. His kin felt soft and strong against mine. He kissed me again as he slowly started to pull my boxer down.

I started to feel a heat between my legs. I knew he felt it also because the next thing he did surprised me.

He continued to kiss me as his hands touched my legs. Then he pulled them apart and one of his hands went to my middle. He started to touch my clit with his fingers and that caused me to start moaning against his lips. His lips left mine and they went down to my chest.

He took one nipple into his mouth and that caused me to closed my eyes and just let my body feel all of these emmotions that were new to me. He sucked and licked on one nipple while he pinched the other.

I was breathing hard by the time his mouth was on mine again. I pulled him against, and he wrapped his arms around me.

Then he spread my legs and very slowly he started to go inside of me. When he was already inside of me he stopped for a moment.

_it didn't hurt like I thought. It actually fellt better. _I thought.

He started to get out slowly and I was about to protest, but then he went isnide of me at once.

I gasped.

"Did I hurt you? If I did you can just tell me and we can stop." He asked.

I shook my head. "No you didn't. Keep going I don't want you to stop." I told him.

He kissed me again as he started to go in and out.

I couldn't help wanting more of him. I didn't know if I had spoken outloud or if he had read my mind because then he got out and turned me around. Ig ot on my knees and he went inside of me again.

This time it felt diferent.

I felt more pleasure and I felt his whole manhood go inside of me. I started to moan as he started to speed it up. I started to feel every msucle in my body contracting and releasing pleasure. It felt like I was going to explode. My legs started to shake and I closed my eyes. I wanted to scream really bad but I didn't.

It all lasted about ten seconds befoere I fellt something release and my body realxed.

I felt Jace's cock grow inside of me.

He thrusted his hips forward several times before he went still and moaned out my name.

When he was done we lied down together in each other's arms all sweaty and out of breath.

"Wow." I said.

"That was amazing." He said..

"You were amazing." I said."

"No, it was you." he said.

I smiled.

Jace's cock started to get erected again. "Looks like my body really enjoyed it." He said looking down at himself. "That has never happened before. It wants to go for a second round." He said.

I smiled. "Well then I'll gladly give your body that pleasure." I said before I kissed him and Jace turned us around so I was on top of him.

**Okay guys I am going to leave it there. This is my first time writing an actual sexual scene so I really don't know how I did. I really hope that y'all enjoyed it. I had to put he scene there since it's a Indecent proposal after all. This will be the only scene like that unless y'all want more. Let me know what y'all think. Until neext time **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 6. Enjoy!**

I woke up the next morning in Jace's arms. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the neck.

Jace smiled.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning." He said.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked.

Jace reached for his phone. "It's eight. Go back to sleep." He said hugging me against his chest and then closing his eyes.

"Eight?! Oh no! I'm going to be late!" I said taking his arms off me. I got up quickly and then got dressed. "Do you mind if I take a shower here?" I asked.

Jace shook his head.

"I'll go get my bag." I said before I got out of his room. I ran downstairs and then I Ra outside and went to open the trunk of my car. I got my bag out and closed the trunk. Then I ran back inside and went straight to his bathroom. I took my clothes off quickly and got in the shower.

I took a quick shower and them I dried myself with my towel. I changed into my soccer uniform and brushed my teeth. I brushed my hair and then I put it up in a ponytail.

Then I got out of the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Jace asked.

"My last soccer game is today, and I'm supposed to be there ay nine forty five." I told him.

"Oh. Well let me take a quick shower and maybe I can come with you?" He asked.

I nodded. "How about you meet me there? My parents are going to be there, and if they see us getting there together is not going to be such a great picture." I told him.

"Okay, um send me the address." He said.

I nodded. I turned on my phone and he gave me his number. I sent him the address.

"Okay. Ill see you later." He said.

I smiled. "Later." I said before I picked up my stuff and I put them in my bag. I ran back downstairs and went to turn on my car. I got in and turned on the a/c.

I sighed.

Novalee was probably going to kill me.

My phone started to ring then.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm barely leaving Rosalie's house." I said.

"I called her a while ago, and she said that you had already left." Mom said.

I mentally cursed. "Yea but I went to buy some breakfast and then I came back. That's why she thought that I had already left." I told her.

"We're going to have to talk about this behavior of yours." Mother said before she hung up.

I sighed.

_Well its going to have to be after my game_ I thought before I put the car on reverse and got out of the driveway.

*()*

"Alright girls. Y'all did such a great job this season. I'm very proud of each and every one of you. I really hope to see y'all next season." The coach said.

We nodded.

In the end we had won four to zero.

I turned around and grabbed my bag.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" The coach said through a microphone.

I turned around to look at him.

"Thank you. I just wanted to say that I'm very happy because of how this season turned out. All of you here present have watched my team play, and y'all have decided to nominate a few as the start of the team. But as everyone knows only one can win." The coach said.

_Star of the team? When did that happen?_

"Please lets give a hand of appaluse for Karla McCarthy. The star of the eagles team!" The coach said.

_What!_

Everyone turned to look at me and clapped.

"Come on down Karla and get your trophy." The coach said.

I dropped my bag on the floor and walked to where the coach was.

Everyone was rooting for me.

The coach gave me the trophy.

I took it and smiled. Then I raised it up in the air.

"A few words, Karla?" The coach said offering me the microphone.

I took it. "Thank you. To be honest I didn't even know that there was some voting going on." I said with a chuckle. "But I want to thank you for the constant support y'all gave my team. Thank you for supporting us in every game and season. I really hope to see y'all next season. Thank you." I said before I gave the microphone back to the coach. Then I walked back to get my bag. After that I walked to where my family was.

"Aw! Congratulations honey!" Mother said before she hugged me.

"Thanks mom." I said with a smile.

"Congratulations." Father said before he gave me a hug.

"Thanks." I said.

I was congratulated by the rest of the family, friends, Rosalie's family, and even Jesse's family.

"Everyone! Y'all are invited to our home where we are going to be celebrating our daughter!" Mother said.

"Wo! Party!" Emmett said.

I laughed. "Um, um just going to head home so I can change." I said.

"We'll follow." Rosalie said.

I nodded.

We went to get in our cars and we got out of the parking lot. Then we started driving towards my house.

**Okay guys that is it for this chapter **** I'm sorry it took me so long but I was having problems with my other phone since it wouldn't let me post anything, but thankfully I got a new phone and it lets me post chapters **** so I'm so happy that ill be able to update my stories. Thank you for reading. Take care. Next update will be on Saturday. Until next time!**


End file.
